go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Souls
Souls are different types of memory-card-like devices used to contain a persona or a function. They are the central items in the Go-Ongers arsenal. According to Go-on Seminar 41 (GP 43), they have used 28 of them in the series. Engine Souls Engine Souls are one of two parts of each Engine as they are in Earth. All Engine Souls are unique- sporting the body color of their engine and the logo of each. The Engine Souls are inserted into Engine Casts to restore an Engine to its full-sized body. In its original large-sized body, an engine can only remain for 10 minutes before losing strength and breaking apart into soul and cast. It can also simply 'animate' the Engine cast (as seen when Speedor, in cast form, follows Sosuke). They are also used to power the Mantan Gun. No Mantan Gun can function as a blaster without it. The soul is also required to be used as a power-up for the finisher weapons, the Highway Buster, Junction Rifle, it's combined form the Super Highway Buster and the Wing Boosters'. Some of the later equipment creations that were designed for the engine souls are the Go-Roader GT where by placing an Engine Soul in it, allows for it to transform into a normal-sized form. However, using this form is risky as it lasts a few minutes and causes a massive energy drain on the Engine Soul to the point where the soul runs out of energy and renders it useless until recharged. Also the Kankanbar was designed with the Ancient Engines' souls in mind as well as its combined form with the Mantan Gun, the Kankan Mantan Gun. The Engines speak through the Engine Souls. They can also take on a holographic form by having the Engine Soul in the Henshin Cellular Go-Phone or through special projectors in the Ginjiro van or Suto house. It is here that Engine Souls are usually recharged to replenish their energy. Change Souls Change Souls were created by Bomper to armor up the Go-Ongers in time for battle. Go-Ongers are partners of each of the Engines and they need to come to battle prepared. Thus the Change Souls provide access to arsenal and enhancements. Go-Ongers 1 to 3 have blue-decaled Change-Souls, while Go-Ongers 4-5 have green-decaled ones. The Go-On Wings have their own red-decaled versions with their stylized logo on it. These souls are then 'set' into their respective transformation devices, Go Phone, Shift Changer, and Wing Trigger. Change Souls have a silver body. Decals differ. Blue decals are for 1 to 3 and Green decals for 4 to 5. Red decals and the special Go-On Wings logo are for 7 and 8. Blaster Souls Blaster Souls are seven identical souls that are inserted into the Handle Blasters (steering wheels with Henshin item) or Wing Boosters to provide a finishing attack for Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9 or Engine-O G12. All seven Blaster Souls are identical, sporting white bodies with orange-lined race-themed decals. Supply Soul Kyuyuu Mantan Charge Supply Soul was created by Ren in case of an energy drain. The Supply Soul even has a surplus of energy in that it powers up the gattai to higher levels than before it was drained. To use, it is set inside the Mantan Gun, then shot at the engine needing the boost. It is the first soul molded with clear plastic (yellow). Tokon Soul The Tokon Soul (Tokon Soru, fighting spirit) is a soul chip similar to the Change Souls in appearance. It's function is to serve as Armored Wheel GoRoader GT's primary power soul and once inserted allows the GoRoader GT to fight in a giant form. Created by Ren after he analyzed Hiroto's ineffective Power Soul and was able to complete it correctly. Power Soul Power Soul is the generic term for souls that are prototypes to be used for an Engine-related item. Go-On Gold is seen several silver non-decaled Power Souls as well as a damaged gold one attempting to control GoRoader GT. Human Souls As seen in an episode where Sosuke Esumi switches souls with a Bankijyu, it's revealed that a stored human soul, in this form is a simple gold non-decaled 'soul'. Gallery Image:soul-engine01.jpg|Engine Soul #1- Speedor Image:soul-engine02.jpg|Engine Soul #2- Buson Image:soul-engine03.jpg|Engine Soul #3- BearRV Image:soul-engine04.jpg|Engine Soul #4- Birca Image:soul-engine05.jpg|Engine Soul #5- Gunpherd Image:soul-engine06.jpg|Engine Soul #6- Carrigator Image:soul-engine07.jpg|Engine Soul #7- Toripter Image:soul-engine08.jpg|Engine Soul #8- Jetoras Image:soul-engine09.jpg|Engine Soul #9- Jumbowhale Image:soul-engine10.jpg|Engine Soul #10- Kishamoth Image:soul-engine11.jpg|Engine Soul #11- T-line Image:soul-engine12.jpg|Engine Soul #12- K-line Image:soul-123.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Red, Blue and Yellow Image:soul-45.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Green and Black Image:soul-78.jpg|Change Soul for Go-On Wings Gold and Silver Image:soul-goroader.jpg|Tokon Soul for Armored Wheel GoRoader GT Image:soul-blastersoul.jpg|Blaster Soul for Engine-O G6, G9 and G12 Image:soul-supplysoul.jpg|Supply Soul for Mantan Gun =See Also= *Engine Cell Chips Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger